The present invention relates to platform-as-as-service (PaaS) application environments, and more specifically, to identity-as-a-service (IDaaS) applications.
PaaS is a service that provides a platform allowing customers and developers to develop, run, and manage applications without the complexity of building and maintaining the infrastructure typically associated with developing and launching applications, typically referred to as “Apps”. Developers integrate applications developed in PaaS with different identity sources for end user authentication. IDaaS is used to ease application development.
Traditional IDaaS assists developers by integrating their applications with various identity sources. The end user of the application can enter different identities from these identity sources to access the application. The ability to use different identity sources makes it more convenient for the user to use different identities to access the same application. However, this use of different identities to access the same application creates an “identity” issue.